Ballasch Donnerbart
Ballasch ist ein Zwerg der irgendwie immer einen Grund findet, sich zu freuen. Egal wie misslich die Lage ist. Nur einige wenige Themen, wie etwas unangebrachte Kritik über seine selbsgebauten Flinten, bringen den Büchsenmacher aus Leidenschaft in Rage. Sowie noch einige andere Themen, wenn auch wenige. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = sucht noch seinen Weg | Arsenal = Ballasch | Vorname = Ballasch | Nachname = Donnerbart | Geburtsname =Ballasch Donnerbart | Geburt = | Alter = 116 | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede | Gilde = Donnerbart Clan | Größe = 125 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = schwarz / ab und an auch Braun | Augenfarbe = Braun | Besonderheiten = nie ohne Tier oder Flinte anzutreffen | Gesinnung =Rechtschaffen Neutral }} 40px Aussehen des Charakters Dieser Bronzebartzwerg ist leicht pummelig und auf den ersten Blick nicht auffällig. Kenner von Zwergen erkennen, dass dieses Exemplar noch recht jung ist. Der haselnussbraune Vollbart ist zwergenuntypisch oft zerzaust, mit Blättern und Zweigen bestückt. In seinem Gesicht finden sich unzählige Verletzungen. Wer genauer hinblickt bemerkt, dass es vor allem Bisse und Kratzer von irgendwelchen Tieren stammen müssen. Dicht hinter dem Zwerg huschen für gewöhnlich ein gräulicher Wolf, sowie ein kleines schwarzes Bärenjunges aus Dun Morogh herum. Wer sich den Zwerg nähert, dem steigt der Geruch von Schießpulver in die Nase. Bei genauerem in Augenscheinnehmen sticht ins Auge, dass der Zwerg allerhand Bewaffnung und andere Ausrüstung mit sich führt. Neben Beuteln mit Munition, einer einhändigen Axt, Jagdmesser und vielen weiteren Beuteln mit nützlichen Dingen. Zur Hauptbewaffnung zählen neben einem Jagdgewehr und vier Pistolen, die mittels Gurten an der Brustbefestigt sind noch ein Speer. Sollte man sich zu nahe an die Klingen des Speers heranwagen spürt man wie es bereits Kälter wird. In den Schaft der Stangenwaffe wurde in zwergischen Runen "Frostiger Bärenzahn" hinein geätzt. Unter all den Dingen findet sich oft entweder normale bequeme zwergische Kleidung, die Uniform der Gebirgsjäger oder gar eine prächtige Rüstung, die mit dichtem braunem Pelz bespannt wurde. Dank des tierähnlichen Helms ist bietet gerade diese ein hohes Maß an Tarnung auf Distanz, ein weiter positiver Nutzen des ermöglicht es dem Zwerg relativ lautlos sich zu bewegen und geschmeidig zu bewegen. Sollte der Bronzebart nicht gerade in Pelz gehüllt sein, so befindet sich auf seinem Haupt ein brauner Stoffhut, welcher eindeutig schon viel bessere Tage erlebt hat. 40px Auftreten des Charakters Ballasch hat viele verschiede Arten um neue Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen, im Grunde kann einen alles erwarten vom miesepetriegen Zwergen in Lumpen über einen höchnäsigen Senatoren bis hin zu dem immerhilfbereiten Jäger von nebenan. 40px Aktuelle Vorhaben * Der Zwerg führt derzeit mehr oder weniger Erfolgreich das Geschäft: "Donnerbarts Donnerbüchsen". * Perfektioniert seine Fähigkeiten in mehren Bereichen 40px Ballasch Können Fernkampf: *Armbrust Grundlagen *Bögen Wissen *''Schusswaffen:'' Meisterhaft :*Zielgenauigkeit auf kurze bis mittlere Distanz ; auf weite Distanz :*Nachladezeit Lang* :*Instandhaltung Vorbildlich :*Durchschlagskraft Gewaltig** *Die Ladezeit Variert je nach Kaliber und Schusswaffe. In den meisten Fällen ist sie Lang oder Durschnittlich. Ausnahme er beginnt einen Kugelhagel, dann lädt der Zwerg viel schneller nach auf Verlust der Zielgenauigkeit. ** Der Zwerg verwendet oft mehr Pulver als empfohlen wird. angehend Spezaliesierung: Sucht noch seinen Weg Nahkampf: *Axtkampf Geübt *Dolchkampf Durchschnitt *Faustkampf Geübt *Schwertkampf Ungeübt *Speerkampf Experte *Stabkampf Experte *Kampf mit zwei Waffen Fortgeschritten Besondere Fähigkeiten *Büchsenmacher Meisterhaft *Jagen (Überleben / Fallenstellen etc)Experte *Kürschner Grundlagen *Tiere abrichten Experte *Kochen Grauenhaft *Essen Fresssack *Erste Hilfe Grundlagen 40px Die Tiere von Ballasch (Die Tiere mit denen der Zwerg herumläuft sind allesamt mit ihm in irgendeinerweise Verbunden und ,daher schenke ich ihnen auch hier einen kleinen Extra Abschnitt.) Allgemein: Ballasch scheint jedes seiner Tiere gerne zu haben und trainiert sie voller Hingabe.Allerdings scheinen seine Methonden nicht gerade die samftesten zu sein schein. Bruno †: Bruno ist ein großer bulliger Schwarzbär den er mit Abstand schon am längsten Besitzt. Er Bekam ihn damals als Welpen von seinem Vater geschenkt. Seit diesem Tag sind die beiden unzertrennlich und sie wurden beste Freunde. Ballasch und Bruno sollte man nie Unterschätze, sie sind ein eingespieltes Team, was Ballasch an Kraft fehlt, gleicht sein Bär aus, dafür üb ernimmt Ballasch das Denken. Zudem scheinen die Beiden, beiden sehr ähnlich zu sein, beide wirken besonderes zusammen, gemütlich und beharlich wenn man sie beide zusammen herumtrotteln sieht. Zudem haben alle Beide mehre Pfunde zuviel auf den Rippen. Rex: Rex ist das gegenteil von Bruno, er ist ein Schneller , wendiger und hinterlistiger Wolf, der seinen Herren, immer wieder schafft. Dafür Bekommt Rex aber auch immer einen ordenttilchen Schlag auf die Rübe, oder gar schlimmeres wen er es übertreibt. Ballasch traf Rex nicht als Welpen, nein den Wolf hat er erst seit einigen Jahr. Die beiden scheinen noch abzuklären wer von beiden das Sagen hat. Aber wenn die Beiden sich mal einig sind. Können sie sich zu einem Gefährliches Team zusammen raufen. 40px Familie & Verwandte (nur die wichtigsten] Ballasch stammt aus dem Donnerbart Clan dieser Clan ist eher klein und unbedeutet, jedenfalls was die politische Mancht angeht. Die Donnerbart Zwerge zeichen sich vor allem durch ihren Umgang mit der Flinte aus, viele aus dem Clan sind zu elitären Scharfschützen aufgestiegen und dientem dem amtieren König stets mit treue. Aber Donnerbärte können nicht nur schießen sondern auch mit die besten Flinten produzieren, der beste Büchsenmacher bisher war Ballasch Vater, er soll sogar für einen der Bronzebart Brüder eine Flinte hergestellt haben. Für diese Aussage gibt es allerdings keine Blege. Dennoch waren Donnerbart Produkte und besonderes die Fliten recht teuer, aber das Geld wert. Allerdings brachen viele Stammkunden nach dem Tod des alten Donnerbarts den Kontakt ab und Ballasch muss zeigen, ob er ähnlich viel Talent besitzt. Der Name Donnerbart berut auf einer schon älterne Sage, die jeder Donnerbart kennt, sie geht wie Folgt:Die Geschichte trug schon schon lange vor dem Krieg der drei Hämmer zu in dem sich die Zwergen zerstritten und die heutigen Zwergen Clane entstanden. Damals zog ein Schütze durch die weite Welt zog unteranderm führete ihn sein Weg ins Hinterland, dort fand er ungewöhnlich runde Steinchen. Auch zum Schwarzfels verschlug es ihn mal, dort angekommen, gaben ihm dunkle Zwerge ein Beutel seltsames Pulver. Als er nach der langen Reise heimkam konnte er es nicht lassen und steckte eins der Steichen in de Lauf der Flinte sowie das uminöse Pulver und drückte ab. Aus Eisenschmiede hallten die Rufe:" WAS IST HIER LOS? WIESO DONNERT ES? DER BART DA DONNERT SO RUM! EIN DONNERBART? AYE! DER SOLLTE EHER NICHT ALS SCHARFSCHÜTZE ARBEITEN!" Und es stimmte, die arg ramponierte Flinte gab beim Feuern des Steinches ein lautes Donnern von sich. Der Schütze aber spähnte in die ferne und sah einen Baum, in welchem ein großes frisches Loch war und zog breit grinsend seines Weges. Und das ist das Geheimnis der Donnerbärte, der letzte der es kannte und einen donnernden Schuss hinbekam war Ballasch Vater, nachdem der Brauch in Vergessenheit geriet. * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Than: Omi Donnerbart - den richtige Name haben alle Vergessen, sie ist die älteste Zwergin des Clans. * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Stellvertreter des Thans: Opi Donnerbart - den richtige Name haben alle Vergessen, er ist der älteste Zwerg des Clans. * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif Vater: Gorumour Donnerbart/ der Donnerde Schütze - bester Büchsenmacher Khaz Modans und grandioser Scharfschütze, soll angeblich das Geheimnis der Donnerbärte gelüftet haben -gefallen währed eines Einsatzes in Nordend † * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif Mutter: Norumdra Donnerbart, geb. Steinhieb - war Feldscherin bis sie Gorumour traf und wurde Heilerin in Eisenschmiede, verstarb kurz nach dem Ballasch auszog † * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Tante: Olfia Donnerbart - Schwester von Gorumour und Breatras Großmutter, Büchsenmacherin * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif Vetter: Thorbred Donnerbart - Breartras Vater, Späher und Sprengmeister * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Base: Geheimnisvollerweise unbekannt - Mutter von Breatra ** Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif Nichte: Breatra Donnerbart - kleine freundliche navies Zwergin, kümmert sich gerne um die Tiere ihres Onkels und bekommt oft Beistand von ihm. Nichte zweiten Grades *Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif Ehefrau: Veriana Donnertanz - Wildfang 40px Freunde & Bekannte Alte Kamerade aus der Zeit bei den Steinfäusten (keine Grantie das ich alle erwischt habe): * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif [[Afdrif|'Afdrif' Felsbrecher]] (harter Ausbilder und guter Schütze) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif [[Brumbadil| Brumbadil Graufaust]] (nur vom Hörensagen, erster Kalkulator und Verwalter der Steinfäuste) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif [[Elgur Kupperzopp|'Elgur' Kupperzopp]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif [[Epheus|'Epheus' Klingensturm]](flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif [[Girmgold| Girmgold Zitterhand]] (flüchtige bekannt - Bekannter, erster Militärischer Anführer der Steinfäuste) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif [[Hammerhock|'Hammerhock' Eisenfaust]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif [[Manduin|'Manduin' Eisenhaar]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft; hat viel gutes über den Feldscher gehört) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif [[Pirx|'Pirx' Weißherz]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif [[Pyrop Kupferzopf|'Pyrop' Kupferzopf]] (ein Quacksalber ,wenn man Ballasch fragt,Zwerg nimmt aber was er bekommt) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Paladin.gif [[Stribog|'Stribog' Silberschnauz]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif Tumbar Zweiklinge (harte Ausbilder doch ein Experte wenn es ums schießen geht.) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif [[Twormur|'Twormur' Frostaxt]] (Hätte das Zeug zu einem guten Soldaten) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif [[Walrifna|'Walrifna' Eisenbeiß]] (flüchtige Bekanntschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif [[Wladek|'Wladek' Silberschnauz]] (so ein Kriegerhirn, und die Fürze nach der bohnensuppe unerträglich!) Andere Bekanntschaften: * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif [[Gram_Argbart|'Gram' Argbart]] (eine Pechnase auf deren Kontakt er verzichten Könnte) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif [[Igruschka|'Igruschka' Eisenfaust]] (Flüchtige Bekannte ) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif [[Ingo Renfray|'Ingo' Renfray]] (nur flüchtig, mit dem zwerg stimmt was nicht) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif [[Stollosch Stahlhammer|'Stollosch' Stahlhammer]] (ein Alter Sturkopf aber mein Vater mochte ihn, demnach muss er wohl ganz brachbar sein.) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif [[Tyrgred|'Tyrgred' Alestorm]] (der Braut komische Biere, aber die mag ich.) 40px Ballasch Werdegang thumb|Ballasch als Gebirgsjäger. auf wen er es wohl abgesehen hat, oder eher auf WAS ?! Ballasch stammt aus einem Clan, mit Langer Schützentradition und diese Tradition führt er bis heute auch noch fort. Den ersten Kontakt mit Schusswaffen hatte Ballasch schon recht früh. Er liebte es als kleiner Zwerg in der Clan eingen Werkstatt zwischen den ganzen Dingen hin und her zu strolchen. Auch ließ sich der ein odere andere Unfall nicht vermeiden. Als Ballasch das Alter erreichte indem er eine Flinte selbständig bedinnen konnte, lernte er von seinem Vater alles über die Jagd und wie man eine Flinte richtig wartet. Im Alter von 45 bis 49 Jahren legte Ballasch zu dem bei einem Fremden Buschenmacher seine Handwerksprüfungen ab, alle bis auf seine Meisterprüfung hatt er ohne Proble bestanden. Das Werkstück seiner Gesellenprüfung ,die Flinte Berta, nutzt er bis heute. Diese Waffe gilt derzeit als sein Persönliches Meisterwerk, auch wenn sie gerne rum muckt. Nur 4 Jahre Jahre später wurde er zum 3. Eisenschmiedregiment beordert und legte dort seine Grundausbildung ab. Allerdings wurde er nicht übernommen, da ihm es seiner ansicht nach nicht zu einem Donnerbart passen würde ein normaler Soldat zu sein. So striff er durch Eisenschmiede und hielt sich mit einige kleieren Aufträgen und Reperaturen über Wasser. Mit 55 las er ein Plakat der Steinfäuste, und er wusste das es nun seine Chance war zu zeigen was ihn ihm steckte. Er eilt zum nächst besten Termin zu dem Büro der Steinfäuste. Dort angekommen Stellte sich heraus, das die Auswahl Methoden sehr hart und nerve aufreibent sind. Ballasch jedoch schaffte es irgendwie und war seit dem Tage an ein Rekrut der Steinfäuste. Bei den Steinfäusten lernte er seine bereitsvorhanden Fertigkeiten noch zu verfeinern. Rund ein drei viertel Jahr später trat Ballasch jedoch schon wieder aus den Fäusten aus. Grund hierführ waren Probleme in seinem Clan, die er jedoch nach einiger Zeit in den Griff bekam. Zu seinem Pech aber wurden die Steinfäuste, vorrüber gehend aus dem Verkehr gezogen so das er nie zurückkehren konnte und seine Prüfung abzulegen. Statt sich aber gehen zu lassen ließ er sich zu den 3. Eisenschmiederegiment zurück verstzen. Wo er seit geraumer Zeit als Gebirgsjäger seinen Dienst verrichtet. Zu seinem Pech sollte die "Ruhe" eines Soldaten für Ballasch erprupt enden als er zum einem Bewahrer von Eisenschmiede ernannt wurde. Eines Tages erfuhr der Bewahrer, dass die Fäuste erneut ins Leben gerufen wurden, und wurde erneut mit Erflg aufgenommen, auch diese Dienstzeit war für ihn eher kurz, weil kurz darauf die Fäuste nur noch als Reserve Truppe eingesetzt werden sollte. Immerhin Schaffte es Ballasch in der Zeit endlich den Rang eines Rekruten loszuwerden und darf sich offizell als Steinfaust betiteln. In der momentanen Zwangspause, arbeitet Ballasch nur selten als Gebirgsjäger, derzeit konzentriert er sich mehr darauf Donnerbarts Donnerbüchsen, der Hauptwerkstatt für Büchsen aller Art des Donnerbart Clans, wieder bekannt zu machen, und kommt seinen restlichen Pflichten und Freizeitbeschäftigungen nach. Mittlerweile trat er die Meisten Aufgaben als Bewahrer an andere Zwerge ab und kümmert sich meist nur noch um den Papierkram. Derzeit ist es ruhig um den Zwergen geworden, beinahe zu ruhig. Das letzte wo er aktiv war, soll eine Verteidigung des Nistgipfels gewesen sein. Dabei war der Zwerg nur zufällig dort oben, da er sich Urlaub nahm um dort zu jagen. Was dort passierte hält er gut unter Verschluss. Nach immer wiederkehrenden Problemen sich in das reguläre Militär einzufinden, schienen das Oberkommando sich gedacht zu habe: das es nur sinnvoll wäre den Zwerg zu seiner alten Einheit zurückzuschicken. Wo er als Steinfaust ruhig dahingerafft werden kann. 40px Einstellung zu den einzelnen Völkern 40px Gerüchte * Seine Bart und Haupthaarfarbe soll nicht schwarz sein. Das wird jedenfalls gemunkelt. * Soll immer wieder spurlos Verschwinden. In dieser Zeit taucht immer ein Zwerg names Kagrem auf. * Er soll erst sehr spät bemerkt haben das seine Bärin trächtig sei und das obwohl er soviel Ahnung von Tieren hat. * Er soll ein Buch besitzen, vermutlich eine Art Tagebuch, welches einen Teil seiner letzten Dienstzeit bei den Steinfäusten behandeln soll ,unteranderem. Allerdings zeigt er niemanden das Buch mit dem Titel: Donnerbarts Steinpfad - Tagebuch eines Soldaten. * Er soll stinkreich sein, aber als Arm ausgeben. * Er soll arm wie eine Kirchenmaus sein, aber dennoch vieles wertvolles erstehen können. * Er soll sogar im Nahkampf ein harter Brocken sein. * Er soll im Nahkampf eine Niete sein. *Er soll viele Kontakte zu einflussreichen Stellen haben. * Er soll kaum Kontakte haben. * Er soll recht bekannt, beliebt sein. * Er soll gemieden werden wie die Pest von anderen Zwergen. * Er soll ein Meister im Umgang mit Schusswaffen sein, in jeder Hinsicht. * Er soll ein Amateur mit Schusswaffen sein. * Er soll ein guter Jäger sein. * Er soll niemals was erlegt haben. * Es wird gemunkelt, dass der einfache Soldat gute Chancen auf eine Beföderung in einen Offziers Rang besitzt. * Andere behaupten: Er soll als Ausbilder für die neuen Schützen eingesetzt werden. * Wieder ganz andere meinen: Alles Quatsch, wenn überhaupt wird der Faulpelz endlich aus dem Militär entfernt. 40px Zitate * VERDONNERT! VERDONNERT NOCH MAL! * Gleich DONNERT es. * Wieso ich den Bart so selten Wasche? Ganz einfach, damit ich immer genug Pulver dabei habe! *streicht sich durch den Bart und fängt das herausriesende Pulver auf und macht seine Flinte scharf* und wenn du noch so ne blöde Frage stellst, da DONNERT ES HIER, ABER GEWALTIG! *entsichert die Flinte klickend und legt an.* * Was? ich soll schießen? Ich geh ja schon, Hauptmann! * *etwas leiser* Meckerbart! (oft gebracht wennn ein anderer Zwerg ihn reinredet bzw. herumkomandiert, wenn er keine Lust hat) * "Der hat doch net mehr alle Zwerge in der Birne!" * "Möge deine Flinte nie verfehlen, Gevatter." (Donnerbart art um auf wiedersehen zu sagen.) * "Ich und der Untergrund? Ich bin ein Zwerg von Ehre!" *bei einer anschuldigung mit Kriminellen Kontakt zu haben.* * "Also mein Vater sagte immer: " Balli, ... ("weiser Rat")." Allerdings sagte er das immer beim Essen. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Eisenschmiedezwerge (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)